Hole In The Wall Vongola Version
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: CH. 2: It seemed like Reborn wasn't satisfied so the casts now found themselves in same yet somehow also different event. Now, they found themselves in a matter where it's either fit into holes on a moving wall or fall into water again... Oh, did I mentioned they're in a 30 ft cliff now? "Reborn! I'M STRAIGHT!"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hole In The Wall Vongola Version  
**Summary:** Of all the things that Reborn's suggested, this game was by far the weirdest and most embarrassing- and yes, that includes the time Tsuna found himself in a coffin. Now, our favourite mafia family have found themselves in a deadly game where it's either fit into holes (that have the most embarrassing shapes, mind you) on a moving wall or fall into water (complete with electric eels, deadly sharks, crocodiles and dynamites, courtesy of our favourite hitman). "Reborn! It's not a laughing matter, just SHUT UP!"  
**Warnings:** Crack pairings, randomness, failed attempt at humor, Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, Squalo, Xanxus, Gokudera (They need warnings even if they were just mentioned) and OOCness!  
**Rating:** T 'cause I'm paranoid  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR and clearly just using the characters to my own ridiculous idea.  
**Black-chan:** Thanks to a certain friend I was able to have such a good idea on how to do this! So please enjoy yourselves~ Hope you all like it and please R&R if you want to~! Oh, yeah. The pairings are crack and meant to be for humor and not taken seriously only, okay?

* * *

Tsuna thought that his life couldn't get any weirder but his oh-so-loving tutor proved him otherwise. He really wondered how the baby even convinced the bloodthirsty perfect that hated crowds, the glaring Varia boss that hated him, the whole Varia for the matter, the ex-enemy that now didn't want to kill humanity, the mad scientist that nearly killed them from an experiment, the mist guardian after his body or strength and -wait! What that the first generation boss which was named Giotto and the guardians that fairly looked and acted like his own?

Yup, Reborn even got the first generation to join this silly game. Now, the young boss really knew that the sun arcobaleno could do the impossible and logic wasn't really working in the said arcobaleno's head and if the boy wasn't fearful of what the baby could do, he would have said the sun arcobaleno was crazy from the start.

"Itai!" the small brunette rubbed his head that had a bump on it and glared, or at least tried to but the teary eyes and the slight downward of his lips just made it looked like he was pouting, at a certain hitman looking oh-so-innocent with a green hammer, definitely Leon, on his hand. "What did you do that for, Reborn?!"

"You were insulting me," the greatest hitman answered simply, not at all bothered by the other's action.

The young Vongola kept on rubbing his head with the adorable pout on his mouth. He forgotten that his tutor was good at reading minds -or reading facial expressions and body movements, whatever floated the other's boats.

So where was he? And what's the game he was talking about?

Well, the tenth boss or anyone else the sun arcobaleno invited was in a stadium or tv show to be exact. The sadistic baby found a video of an American show which was entitled "Hole in the Wall" and was inspired to do the game, only this time it was a more dangerous and more ridiculous than the original and Tsuna was also sure, it was more embarrassing so the other could get blackmails out of this event.

And of course, what's a game without players? And who better than the KHR Casts, right?

So that was how "Hole in the Wall Vongola Version" was created and how the soon-to-be mafia boss that had gone through many trials found himself in a really weird and somehow awkward situation... To satisfy the boredom and interest of a certain sadist.

* * *

Squalo by no means was a love sick puppy when in love and he was most certainly not soft. He was an assassin, a mafia, someone who killed when assigned to so prey tell, why was he gently smoothing a red-haired boy in his arms and telling sweets words that he never he knew?

Oh right. This boy was his lover or boyfriend or whatever people would call it or at least was supposed to be. How and why? Details? No such things were in his swordsman's dictionary. He'd act on his instincts and instincts just left him in this situation.

The rain guardian of the Varia saw the defeated look of his lover after being the only one to not fit on some holes of the wall and falling to the water with deadly stuffs that almost killed him and just acted on impulse and took the other's hand, dragging him to an empty room where a medicine kit was fortunately inside one of the cabinets.

"Four-eyes, not everyone can fit on the holes so quit your yapping or I'll slice your throat."

Four-eyes? Not your ideal nickname for a special someone but it was his nickname and the young male was his so it didn't matter. He could call him whatever he wanted to.

A threat for comforting? He was an assassin and an anti-hero, someone trained to kill, so how in the world would he be say sweet words and etc?

But the long-haired man had to break some law of an anti-hero being mean and cold and doesn't say nice words seeing as the younger boy just seemed to tremble more with his harsh words.

"Shhh, Shoichi, it's okay. You can fit as all as you try your hardest and if you fall, I'll be there to help you."

The assassin gently stroked the other's back in a comforting way, making the other blissfully relax.

But the red-haired didn't see the long-haired's blush at his own action and how embarrassed the said person that was supposed to be a killer.

Heck, he'd like to say again that he was not supposed to be gentle or soft and he just needed to do that to make his lover stop crying and trembling like a fearful child or small animal.

Oh yeah...

Unluckily for him, a camera captured their little scene and the others outside saw what he did and was weirded out.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what he would do. Watching Squalo be so gentle to someone (and he still couldn't imagine that someone was the other's lover) was just too weird for his eyes.

The young Decimo glanced at the others that also watched the scene on a large tv (courtesy of our very favorite hitman) and knew by their eyes that they too were weirded out. Well, some while others were...

Laughing at the swordsman's action.

He stared at the Varia boss that was laughing at loud and insulting his own subordinate and at his own rain guardian that was laughing at the scene and congratulating at the knowledge of the relationship his somehow supposed to be rival had.

The small brunette suddenly felt pity for the new discovered couple. And speaking of relationship...

He moved his eyes toward his cloud guardian and a funeral wreath. He watched, feeling more pity in his gut as Daisy showed a stuff toy, that had a resemblance to Hibird, to Hibari and in returned got ignored by the bloodthirsty perfect.

He continued to watched as the sun funeral wreath looked dejected and rejected by that simple of actions. It didn't take a genius to guess the other was trying to impress his most powerful guardian.

"Tsuna," the voice of his sadist for a tutor made him looked below and he felt shiver at the sun arcobaleno's smirk. "You're up next."

The soon-to-be mafia boss paled as he found himself at the center with a wall, that had a hole which needed a jump for him to fit, coming closer to him.

He tried to jump as soon as it was near enough but it was all in vein.

He still fell into the water and got himself almost killed by the electric eels, crocodiles and... was that a shark?

"HIIIEEE! Somebody save me!"

* * *

Tsuna let out a sign of relief, glad to still be alive even with the encounter of the deadly water with those dangerous animals plus the dynamites.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!"

His very over-protective storm guardian came marching in. Medical kit in hands.

"I'm fine," the young boss managed to say but added in his thoughts only, _'Just weirded out by the appearance of unusual couples. First, the creepy courtship of Mukuro to a silent Spanner, second, the declaration of Byakuran's love for an enraged Xanxus, third, the sudden knowledge of Squalo and Shoichi's relationship and forth and last, the unusual actions of Daisy to try to please an uninterested perfect... What's next?'_

"How about Yamamoto and the wall?" his tutor's voice snapped him from his daze.

The so-called-no-good blinked at that and glanced towards his rain guardian who kept on colliding to the solid wall and kept on slamming down the water, looking strangely happy for odd reasons. He was too focused to notice his other best friend talking to him until a hand found its way to his shoulders.

"Juudaime! Snap out of it!" the silver-head shouted worriedly, making his boss smile apologetically.

"I'm fine. There are just so many weird couples, huh?"

The brunette felt like facepalming at his own slit-out. The second sentence wasn't supposed to come out from his mind.

"Why, of course!" Reborn's voice interfered whatever Gokudera was about to reply. "There are many weird couples like Timoteo and myself. WE go way back."

_Silence..._

The two teenager looked at the baby with surprised look and pale visibly as they saw the baby wasn't joking. They tried imagining how that would be and paled harder. The image was not good for the health.

"T-that's-"

"Kidding," the hitman interrupted again, making the other two stop and gaped at him. "Huh?"

Reborn chuckled, "Happy April Fools."

Tick.

"Reborn! It's not a laughing matter, just SHUT UP!" the young sky couldn't help but shout angrily while his tutor chuckled more and took offense at what he shouted, showing his signature gun, "Did you just told me to do something?"

Fearful eyes realized what they said and immediately backed down, "N-no. I-I s-said n-nothing..."

* * *

On the other side, a certain frog was introducing a certain blonde prince to a certain fake princess.

"_Prince_-san meet fake prince, no fake _princess_-san," Fran said monotone as if he wasn't even indirectly insulting someone and that someone returned the favor by throwing knifes at him. "Bel-sempai, it hurts."

"Who you calling fake princess, froggy?" Bel asked with a tick on his head and knifes in his hands. "I'm a prince, not a fake princess!"

"Now, now, let's not fight here," Dino tried to stop his teammates from fighting but couldn't help be awkward as to why the young boy with a frog hat even said something like that.

He wasn't a prince for the matter and neither was the storm guardian of the Varia a princess or a girl to be exact.

"Mmm...," the illusionist made a look of someone thinking something or plan to achieve something. "Guess it won't work on you two."

"Someone paid me big so I guess I have no choice," he continued to talk, making the other two confused as day.

"Huh?" the Bronco said the unintelligent word while the fake prince glared at him, "What do you mean, froggy?"

The 'froggy' looked at the two with indifference and answered in monotone, "I was asked to make you two go out with each other."

Silence...

"And I agreed."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Flash.

"Great!" a black-haired girl said happily as she looked at her camera with pictures and videos of unsuspecting mafia family. "I finished my mission~!"

"What mission?" a voice from behind and made her froze. It seemed like she was caught red-handed.

She slowly turned around and saw the mist arcobaleno, Viper or Mammon. She tried to think of ways to escape but found none so she bowed her head.

"Gomenasai! I was just taking pictures and videos for myself and my friends and maybe I would also sell them to other fans like myself so I could make some money-"

"How much?" the illusionist interrupted while the girl blinked in reply, "Eh?"

She then counted with her fingers, "Let's see... one... two... three... Erm... I think it'll be ten hundred thousand or so...?"

"I see," the baby mumbled and slowly made his way out. "Then, give me half of the money."

"Okay," the girl only managed to say.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful event, Reborn-san," Giotto smiled, bowing as he did like an elegant prince.

Reborn just smirked that made warning signs to Tsuna and the primo, "I wouldn't be too kind if I were you..."

"Eh?" the blonde boss blinked as the smirk of the hitman just widened.

Seeing this, both the sky boss felt like running away.

"I might fall for you if you did."

_Silence..._

The primo and decimo widened their eyes and gaped openly at the baby. The younger male shouted to him, "R-r-reborn-!"

But got interrupted by the sun arcobaleno who chuckled as he yet again fooled an unsuspecting victims. "Just kidding. Happy April Fools."

"Stop it already! It's not April Fools!"

* * *

_The End...?_

**Black-chan:** Haha, which is your favorite crack pairings~? ...I don't think this is good but I did try my best... Hope you all still enjoyed it though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hole In The Wall Vongola Version  
**Summary:** CH. 2: It seemed like Reborn wasn't satisfied so the casts now found themselves in same yet somehow also different event. Now, they found themselves in a matter where it's either fit into holes on a moving wall or fall into water again... Oh, did I mentioned they're in a 30 ft cliff now? "Reborn! I'M STRAIGHT!"  
**Warnings:** Crack pairings, randomness, failed attempt at humor, Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, Squalo, Xanxus, Gokudera (They need warnings even if they were just mentioned) and OOCness!  
**Rating:** T 'cause I'm still paranoid  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR and clearly just using the characters to my own ridiculous idea.  
**Black-chan: Thanks for those who reviewed, followed and added this to their favorites!** I think this one deserve a chapter two,don't you guys think so as well? More crack pairings and more funny moments and more hilarious jokes as well. Well, actually, I'm giving highlights to some pairings from before but whatever... I give you chapter two or part two of Hole In The Wall Vongola Version!  
**To TsuKiLo (Guest):** Haha, are they really? And you going to be a fan for Giotto x Reborn now~? Or you going to be fan for Dino x Bel~? I'm glad you find them likable! I didn't know I could write likable crack pairings!

* * *

Tsuna was really thankful that he had met Reborn and that the baby changed his life for the better (or maybe that's _for worse?_) but really, sometimes (no, that should be _all the time_) he really would like it if the sun arcobaleno didn't include him in one of his dangerous ideas. He also would like it if the hitman didn't took an event to a whole level... 'Cause it sucked. Sucked very bad!

Seriously, where could the baby get this crazy idea of his anyway? Was he a devil in his past life?

Wait! Don't answer. Of course, he was!

"I-itai!" the young sky glared at the said baby that just hit him with a green hammer that turned back to being a chameleon which was named Leon. "Why did you hit me?"

His tutor paid no heed to his glare (most probably 'cause it's a _pout_) and simply answered, "You were insulting me."

Deja vu much? Didn't this already happen before? Or was it just his little mind thinking stupidly?

"I-itai!" the brunette once again tried to glare at the hitman who had the same hammer with him. "What was that for? I didn't insult you!"

The baby in fact smirked at him, not bothering to hide the sadistic glint.

"You were ignoring me and as I was saying," the said baby ignored whatever the young Decimo would mostly likely shout and turned to the others who were laughing at the scene, being neutral, or pitying the teen boss. "We will have another game. It will still be like Hole In The Wall but this time..."

A little pause made others shiver from whatever the baby was planning.

"The setting will be the edge of 30 ft cliff where if you fall, I won't guarantee your safety!"

**...**

"WHAT?!"

"Reborn! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

* * *

"If you want to blame someone, blame your mist guardian, Tsuna," the voice of his tutor said, making Tsuna glare (we already proven but _'glares'_ don't apply to the young boss) at his place. The small brunette was the first to try out this game since he was the boss and did he despise it!

Prey tell, who could not hate a game where you either fit to the hole that clearly only was impossible to fit (for example, how can someone fit a small rabbit shape hole!?) or fall to doomsday of a 30 ft cliff with sharks, crocodiles, spikes, electric eels, oversize squad and big dynamites waiting for you?!

Seriously, it was as if yesterday looked like an easy game than this!

Oh, did Tsuna forget that it seemed like his dying will candy was missing and he couldn't go to his Hyper Dying Will Mode? He was at least thankful that his storm guardian saved him and landed him to the ground of the earth gently.

Anyway...

"What about Mukuro?" the petite sky asked, knowing his other mist guardian, Chrome, would not cause trouble at all.

Reborn smirked smugly like the king of smugness and pushed a button, making a tv screen appeared right in front of them.

The male Sawada massaged his head, feeling yet another deja vu coming._ 'Isn't this just like the time when I learned about Squalo-san and Shoichi-san?'_ he thought suspiciously, his intuition warning of something disturbing to happen.

The television glowed and showed two figure, a male in a greenish jumpsuit and another male with a strange (pineapple) hairstyle, wearing an oh-so-lovely tuxedo.

Oh yeah, was that flowers in his arms? And was it just Tsuna or did the flower looked like an eyeball?

"Mukuro," Tsuna couldn't help but sweat-drop. He glanced at the other who seemed to be deciding if he should ignore the other or not. "Spanner-san?"

His tutor just kept his smirk in place as his confirmation.

"Good morning, _Iroppoi_-chan." the Mukuro in the screen said, shamelessly staring at the blonde male with eyes full of hunger and lust then, he brought the flower (_'Plant? whatever!'_ Tsuna thought) seductively to the other. "I bought this for you. I hope you like it."

The sky Decimo, who was watching the video, stared and stared at his mist guardian.

_'Is this really my sadistic mist guardian who vowed to destroy the mafia family?!'_ he thought, mouth gaping at the change of character.

He watched the Spanner in the screen just ignored what the ex-convict was giving and bluntly answered, "I hate flowers."

Before anything else, someone came to view, holding red roses that looked very beautiful. The unknown female didn't seem to notice Mukuro and gave the flower to the mechanic who accepted it easily, saying something like "Master, wanted you the fineness and pick this for you!" and "Please tell me when you two will get together, Spanner-sama!" before leaving the room with a heavy atmosphere.

The young Vongola felt his mouth go dry and somehow felt like averting his eyes from the screen.

"You said you hate flowers," the pineapple head stated, his heterochromatic eyes glaring furiously at the roses in the blonde's hands while said blonde hair merely shrugged.

"Then correction, I hate you."

Those words were blunt and clearly the truth yet the brunette, watching them to from the television, couldn't help but feel sorry for his mist guardian who froze up and seemed like the world was broken.

"And also, those Eyeball plants are creepy."

_'That's another critical attack,'_ Tsuna thought, pity for Mukuro getting larger by the minute.

"I hate creeps, especially perverts."

_'Another ouch!'_

"You also disturbed what Reborn-san was asking me to do."

The Vongola Decimo, who couldn't take anymore weirdness (or the pity for his guardian who tried to possess him), told his tutor who was clearly watching with interest, "Reborn, can you stop playing the video?"

"Why?"

The sadist for a tutor-slash-hitman just had to ask. This was really amusing him.

"Oh, yeah, I also-" whatever the mechanic was about to say was interrupted with the small brunette shouting, "REBORN! TURN IT OFF!"

"Fine," said baby chuckled and turned off the television, making the young sky sighed in relief.

_'I'd rather play the game again than watch that!'_ he thought, not knowing he just made a death wish.

"Seems you love the game so much, why don't you play again?" Reborn asked with an oh-so sadistic smirk and without waiting for the answer, Tsuna was sent to the top of the cliff with a wall moving by Leon who transformed into a rope.

"HIE! SOME SAVE ME!"

* * *

Fran watched the two blonde who were trying to escape the event the sun arcobaleno had yet again made. He knew it was pretty coincidence how the two met but he couldn't help himself. He fished out his cellphone his cellphone and captured the scene.

Oh, yeah, did I mention that the two were surprising holding hand and blushing madly? And was that a hand cuff in their arms that connected them to each other?

_'Yes,'_ an almost ghost smile found its way to the new mist guardian, his hands typing a name for the picture. _'DB. Dino x Bel. Perfect!'_

He then thought of a devilish plan in his head and moved closer to the unsuspecting couple, careful not to alert the two of his advancement to them.

The small illusionist kept a slight smirk in his face and **SLAM**!

He stared at his work and grinned slyly, taking out his cellphone and capturing yet another moment. Typing something like "BDF. Bel x Dino x Floor" for the name of the picture.

Dino stared at the floor that he literally was kissing and somehow managed to change his position without moving the weight on his top (which was awfully light like a girl). He blinked as he came in contact with a bright sparkling ruby eyes staring back with his own eyes intently, making heat rose up his face.

He then tried to sat up but blushed harder as he found out he was rather trapped with the storm guardian of the Varia topping who was so comfortable with the heat below him and found it hard not to sleep.

So sleep was what Bel did. He cuddled to his heat source that just kept getting warmer like a kitten and let a purr of contentment. He, of course, did not noticed the large blush of his so-called heat source and just sleep happily.

For one thing, Dino couldn't bring himself to remove the male on top of him for the other really had a nice grip on him. Plus he somehow did found the gesture... (_'Cute!'_ he thought with a big blush, his hand trying to hide said blush)

Another, the floor seemed to feel so comfortable and relaxing, making him sleepy.

And sleep, he did as well.

They didn't even notice the fan boy capturing every moment of this embarrassing scene for them by his cellphone and sending the pictures to fan girls who would pay him good. They were too content with themselves.

Fran grinned, leaving the two in favor of finding other vic -erm, couples to watch.

_'And they even disagreed in the first place. Now, look at them!'_

* * *

Tsuna watched the other players of the game and couldn't feel another deja vu again.

Was it just him or was Xanxus intent of crashing to the wall and falling to the cliff (lucky, he would always survive)? He was sure that's the 30th times by now. And was it just him or did the Varia boss seemed to enjoy it?

Also, he kept getting sneak glances from his sun guardian and whenever he did look at said guardian's way, Ryohei would be red as an apple and averted his eyes.

He was curious at such actions yet after hearing his female friend's gossip about Ryohei being a school girl with a big crush to Tsuna and how the boxer should confess, he'd rather not for the sake of his sanity.

Another thing, it seemed like Byakuran moved from his love for Xanxus (_'Thank goodness! The actions were downright creepy,'_ he thought in relief) to a moody and disinterested Bianchi (_'God! That's worse!'_ the young Decimo wanted to shout whenever he remembered seeing those two together).

Also, Daisy was still not giving up in trying to please an uninterested perfect who seemed to be in the worst mode ever. He made a mental note not to cross the other.

And last, the same with Xanxus, the first generation Cloud Guardian also seemed to keep on crashing the wall and falling to the cliff. Though, the petite boss kept his mouth shut. He still wanted to live!

"Seems like your training paid of, Dame-Tsuna," a sound from behind made him jump in surprise and he turned to see a tall man wearing a familiar fedora and mafia suit just like his tutor with his right-hand also staring at the man.

The Vongola boy was in shocked. "Re-reborn?" he asked wide-eyed, wondering how the other was in his adult form. "W-wha?"

The fedora man just smirked at the reaction and teased, his eyes full of mischief, "Like what you see?"

Blushing fully, Tsuna shouted, "NO! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"Really?" amusement still in his eyes and tone, the once baby looked around the place. "But there's plenty of people not here so I assume you one, too."

"Erm..," the student averted his eyes in denial while his mind was agreeing unwillingly. "Who?"

"Squalo and Shouichi," from a distance a loud "VOOIII" was heard.

"Mukuro and Spanner," Tsuna flinched at that, not wanting to remember the video.

"Belphegor and Dino," the Vongola Decimo's ears peaked in interest at that, not yet knowing that.

"Colonello with his obsession to me," Reborn still kept his smirk even when his student and his storm guardian stared in him in disbelief. This was really a deja vu.

Though, he widened his smirk when said blonde (who surprisingly was also in adult form), who somehow heard it, reacted with a shout, "I DO NOT, KORA!"

"Just kidding," the tutor chuckled."That guy's too focused to his beloved teacher to even think of anyone than her."

"SHUT UP, KORA!" Colonello shouted in anger and embarrassment, his face deep red and then, he left to cool off.

"Her?" the young sky and his storm thought aloud in unison. There was only one person they could think of being the special person in the rain arcobaleno's heart. The brunette smiled while the silver-head hmph'ed.

"Ah yes, there's also," the sun arcobaleno's voice snapped their attention to the blonde and made them look at the said arcobaleno who was again smirking devilishly. "Your storm guardian and the pervert doctor."

Tsuna took a step backward to his unusually quiet storm guardian nervously.

_Wait for... 1,2,3..._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

"Hello, Decimo," Giotto greeted gracefully, making it known why he was in fact **the** Vongola Primo to a tired looking brunette who just couldn't get enough of his sadistic tutor. Though, the blonde boss did not notice a figure going to him.

"Why, hello, my lady," a tall man with a fedora and green chameleon on his shoulders said smoothly like some smooth talkers on the high street and then he kissed the somehow soft hands of the known sky, causing the said sky to flush up to deep crimson. "What business do you have for_ my sweetheart_?"

"SWE-SWEETHEART?!" the two bosses screamed like girls and blushed deeply (like girls) Tsuna's being the darkest red then the small brunette shouted again, "REBORN! I'M A STRAIGHT GUY! AND THE SAME GOES FOR PRIMO-SAN!"

Ignoring them, Reborn just smirked, looking around an empty place and said aloud like he was talking to someone, "You took a picture?"

Fran, who was hidden by his illusions, suddenly made himself appear and a ghost smile was seen in his face, "Yes, of course."

And with that, he appeared as quickly and disappeared as quickly.

And it took almost five minutes before the two still blushing guys realized something.

"FRAN, DELETE THAT PICTURE!"

* * *

Fran was humming and whistling happily with his phone in his hand.

_'Wonder who should I give the pictures to.'_

There, in his phone, were many pictures of certain pairings with names like "GR. Giotto x Reborn", "GR27. Giotto x Reborn x Tsuna", "6948. Mukuro x Spanner", 1804. Hibari x Daisy", "DB. Dino x Bel", "BDF. Bel x Dino x Floor", "WX. Wall x Xanxus", 2733. Tsuna x Ryohei", "10088. Byakuran x Bianchi", "Squalo x Shouichi", "WA. Wall x Alaude" and many more!

* * *

_THE END XD_

**Black-chan:** HAHA! There's so many fan service here, huh~? Again, who are you guys favorite crack pairing? And is this good? Or bad? Also, who wants the picture Fran took? xDDD


End file.
